Elegant Dinner?
by A.Q. Hort
Summary: All of the Tekken gang get together for their annual after Tournament banquet, but things turn out to be less than civil. Also they plan for their annual trip. Please enjoy as utter nonsense occurs.  NOTE: Be wary of profanity, and minor sexual themes.


TEKKEN PLAY

#1

ELEGANT DINNER?

_**Description: All of the Tekken gang get together for their annual after Tournament banquet, but things turn out to be less than civil. Also they plan for their annual trip. Please enjoy as utter nonsense occurs.**_

_***Just to let you know this is my first fan fic***_

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN (Though I wish I did)**

EVERY ONE IS SITTING AT A VERY LARGE TABLE EXEPT FOR JIN, XIAOYU, HWOARANG, ASUKA, LILI, LEO, MIHARU, JULIA, FPRREST LAW, AND STEVE WHO ARE AT THE "KIDS TABLE."

HWOARANG: This sucks. Why the hell do we have to sit at the kids table?

XIAOYU: It's so cute!

EVERYONE AT THE KIDS TABLE LOOKS AT HER

JULIA: You know, you're an oddball Xiaoyu.

STEVE: Says the girl who smokes grass and tries to reforest a place that hasn't seen a forest in millions of years.

HWOARANG: Got any on you Jules?

JULIA: I've told you to stop calling me that. (glares at him)

HWOARANG: Well excuse me.

JIN TRIES TO ADJUST HIMSELF BUT ENDS UP KNOCKING THE TABLE OVER.

JIN: My god, I'm too big for this. Whose bright idea was it to use an actual kiddy table anyway?

THE OLDER FIGHTERS AT THE "ADULT" TABLE OVERHEAR JIN

HEIHACHI: Mine! Got something to say wretch?

JIN: I hope you choke on your chicken.

EVERYONE LAUGHS BUT JIN AND HEIHACHI

JIN: What's so funny?

STEVE: You said choke your chicken. (now his face is red and he can barely hold himself up)

HEIHACHI: That's nasty.

NINA: You probably do THAT any way don't you?

KAZUYA: Yeah, you haven't had a woman since mom died.

ANNA: Its okay if you masturbate, I do it all the time.

EVERYONE LOKKS AT ANNA, SOME IN DISGUST AND SOME WITH A "OH MY GOD THAT'S HOT" LOOK.

NINA: Well it shouldn't be surprising; I mean she did shoot a porno recently.

HEIHACHI: I knew I recognized that girl from somewhere.

NOW ANNA HAS AN UNCMFORTABLE LOOK

YOSHIMITSU: I know the movie. It was called Big Boobed Hookers in Red Dresses #2. It was so hot, there was also some chick named Bella Goth in it.

KUNIMITSU HITS YOSHIMITSU ON TOP OF THE HEAD WITH A BOWLING BALL

YOSHIMITSU: Ow that hurt. Why did you do that?

KUNIMITSU: Why are you watching porn? Aren't I providing you with enough pleasure, you two timing scum bag?

EDDY: Obviously you aren't. Man you're dumb.

KUNIMITSU: Shut up Rasta boy.

EDDY: I'm Brazilian.

KUNIMITSU: Like I care.

YOSHIMITSU: (disregarding Eddy who is ranting) You satisfy me well, but as a man I need, um, a little extra something.

KUNIMITSU: Oh I got a little extra something for you. (She hits Yoshimitsu over the head with the bowling ball again and also stabs his foot)

YOSHIMITSU: Oh my god you evil bitch. Why are carrying a freaking bowling ball anyway?

KUNIMITSU: (hits him with the bowling ball again) That's for calling me a bitch, and I am carrying this bowling ball for protection.

M. LAW: Aren't you carrying a dagger?

KUNIMITSU: Who asked you? (She throws a random boomerang at Marshall Law's forehead)

YOSHIMITSU: You're making me so hot Kuni.

KUNIMITSU: I know, you're making a dent in your armor. (looks down at Yoshi's lower area)

XIAOYU: That's gross. (throws up in Forrest Law's lap)

F. LAW: How did you manage to throw up on me only? I'm all the way at the end of the table.

WHILE XIAO AND FORREST ARGUE, YOSHIMITSU AND KUNIMITSU EXCUSE THEMSELVES FOR A LITTLE WHILE.

BAEK: That's about the nastiest thing I have ever seen. Is Yoshimitsu even human?

PAUL: Only god knows…

EVERYONE NODS AS IF PAUL SAID SOMETHING DEEP

GANRYU: So where's the food, I'm getting a tad hungry.

MICHELLE: A tad? You're never a tad hungry.

JUN: I know, the last time we had a dinner, he ate everything and we had to order pizza.

GANRYU: Well excuse me. I'm a growing boy.

BRUCE: You're 57 years old.

HWOARANG: (shouts from the kids table) He's growing though. (makes circular motion around his stomach)

LEE: Where's the beef!

PAUL: That's what she said.

EVERYONE GIGGLES

NINA: Leave it to Lee to ask that question.

LEE: Where's the beef! (now frustrated)

KAZUYA: The food is coming out soon bitch.

LEE: Don't be so feisty babe.

KAZUYA TURNS IN TO DEVIL, FLIES ACROSS THE TABLE, AND DOES HEAVEN'S DOOR (UPERCUT THAT SENDS YOU TO THE SKY AND BACK DOWN)

JUN: Kazuya, come down here his instant.

KAZUYA INSTANTLY RETURNS

JUN: Put your brother down.

KAZUYA: Yes ma'am.

JUN: Now apologize.

KAZUYA: Hell no.

JUN: NOW!

KAZUYA: Fat fucking chance.

JUN: Apologize or I'll spank you.

KAZUYA: No. (now he winks at Jun)

JUN RETURNS THE WINK AND THEY GO UPSTAIRS.

HEIHACHI: Four down, a lot more to go!

EVERYONE ELSE: We heard that.

HEIHACHI: Oops.

KUNIMITSU AND YOSHIMITSU RETURN AND TAKE THEIR SEATS. YOSHIMITSU IS EXTREMELY HAPPY, AND KUNIMITSU IS ADJUSTING HER PANTS.

HEIHACHI: Make that 2.

EVERYONE ELSE BUT KUNI AND YOSHI: We still hear you.

HEIHACHI: Damn, I need to work on that.

KUNI AND YOSHI LOOK CONFUSED

NINA: Don't ask.

LEI: How can you tell they are confused, they both have on masks?

LEE: God awful ones at that.

YOSHIMITSU: Shut up fruit loop.

LEE: I resent that.

NINA: I just can tell, that's one of my many hidden talents.

ANNA: Oh like your other talent.

NINA: Don't you dare say it.

ANNA: Oh come on, it's not that bad, I have the same talent.

PAUL: It must have to do with sex.

NINA: No it doesn't you dirty loser. I've been waiting for someone to ask me to assassinate you, but I may just do it now. I've been wanting to for 20 years now.

ANNA: Don't be so mean. Now let me tell your talent.

NINA: Say one word and I will beat the hell out of you.

ANNA: You already do. Well here it goes-

NINA: I can hide anything in my-

KAZUYA: Food's here.

NINA: Thank god.

{Alisa delivers the food to the table then sits at the kids table}

GANRYU: Where's the beef!

BRUCE: Right in front of your fat face.

GANRYU: I knew that.

LEI: So, have we figured out where we are going to vacation at this year.

LARS: (on his way to the kids table) You guys go on yearly vacations.

KUNI: Yeah, they're usually awesome except for the crazy things that always happen.

LARS: What crazy things?

JULIA: Like the time Lee got us stranded on a yacht a few years ago.

LARS: That doesn't sound crazy.

WANG: In the middle of the pacific ocean for 6 months.

LARS: Oh.

ANNA: And the time Nina murdered the mayor of the city we were visiting and assassinated the whole city's government.

NINA: (smiling) That was fun.

{Everyone has a disturbed look}

NINA: (noticing disturbed looks) What ever!

LARS: Sounds…interesting.

XIAOYU: We should go to Disney Land.

HEIHACHI: Hell no.

XIAOYU: Why not, Mr. Grouchy Hakama?

HEIHACHI: Because I hate amusement parks. That's why I didn't give you the amusement park I promised you.

XIAOYU: (suddenly goes into scary rage) I…WANT…MY…AMUSEMENT PARK!

NINA: If I needed a partner I would pick her.

{Everyone is scared at the moment}

JUN: Xiaoyu honey, calm down.

XIAOYU: (now extremely calm) I'm sorry everyone, amusement parks are very near and dear to my heart.

KAZUYA: Okay. Father, are you sure she's not related to us. She could have easily turned into the devil right then.

{Heihachi is in shock}

LEO: Wir sollten in Italien gehen.

HWOARANG: In English.

LEO: We should go to Italy.

BAEK: You don't speak English Hwoarang.

HWOARANG: I did in Tekken 4.

NINA: Why is it that we can all speak and/or understand English if we come from different parts of the world?

HEIHACHI: Who knows? Why do you and Anna speak with an American accent if you come from Ireland?

BRYAN: And how come we can understand Kuma and Panda? They're freaking bears.

PAUL: Speaking of Kuma, where is that big, hairy bastard?

HEIHACHI: Outside with the other animals.

DR. B: Excuse me while I check on Roger and Alex.

{Doctor B exits with Paul following behind him}

WANG: Paul needs to get a life. It's ridiculous that he is feuding with an animal.

M. LAW: I agree. Even after being friends with him for over 20 years, I still don't understand his feud with Kuma.

YOSHIMITSU: Their spirits are forever intertwined and they can't do any thing about it. They need to reach a state of Zen with each other.

WANG: Well said.

EDDY: Sounds like some fortune cookie shit.

{Yoshimitsu draws his sword}

EDDY: Sorry.

{Attention shifts to kids table}

ASUKA: Jin, can you tell Lili to pass me the salt.

JIN: When are you going to get over this feud?

ASUKA: Just tell her to pass the salt before I punch you like I did before.

JIN: {Turns to Lili} Can you-

Lili: No.

HWOARANG: Damn.

JIN: Can I-

Lili: No.

ASUKA: {Glares at Lili then looks at Jin} told you she was a bitch.

JIN: This is useless, ask her yourself.

ASUKA: {balling her fists} Get the salt now!

XIAOYU: Can someone pass me the salt.

Lili: Sure. {passes the salt to Xiaoyu}

ASUKA: You bitch; I'm going to kill you.

JIN: Punch her like you punched me.

STEVE: {Glances at Jin then turns to Asuka} Before you start beating her to a pulp, can you tell me why you punched Jin?

ASUKA: Sure. It's as simple as this: He put his face in my titties so I punched him across 10 miles of empty space.

JIN: I told you I had no clue what I was doing at the time.

ASUKA: Bull shit.

JULIA: You're such a perv.

JIN: I had just transformed back to my normal human self and was unconscious.

HWOARANG: You just wanted do this to her ridiculous double Ds. {He moves his head side to side violently making a motor boat noise.

{Asuka and Jin hits Hwoarang in either side of his head}

JULIA: That's what you get.

ASUKA: {Pauses to think} What was I about to do?

JIN: Sit down and eat.

ASUKA: I'm sure it wasn't something that calm, but I will continue eating until I remember.

{everyone starts eating}

XIAOYU: My chicken nuggets are cold.

JIN: That's because you are eating the ones that you had in your pocket from this morning.

XIAOYU: I knew that.

JULIA: So have any of you read that book I recommended.

{Everyone is silent}

JULIA: You just don't care do you?

HWOARANG: As much as we love our planet, we aren't environmentalists like you are.

JULIA: I know you aren't. You ride around on the motorcycle all day every day, you smoke, and you litter just to name a few.

JIN: I haven't had the time to read it. I've been busy.

XIAOYU: The book has no pictures.

ASUKA: I didn't want to read that boring ass book.

LILI: I read a page, then gave it to Sebastian for his birthday.

JULIA: You guys suck.

STEVE: {Clears his throat} Anyway.

HWOARANG: Such a pompous ass.

STEVE: {Clears his throat louder} How did you like the tournament Leo?

LEO: It was great.

STEVE: What about you Alisa.

ALISA: {finishing her biscuit} I loved it.

LEO: Why are you eating, aren't you a robot.

ALISA: Why are you asking? You are in no position to ask me questions like that.

LEO: Cyber bitch.

ALISA: I would call you a bitch but I don't know whether you are a man or woman.

HWOARANG: Burn!{laughs loudly}

LARS: {has his arm around Alisa} Calm down baby.

JULIA: I still can't accept the fact that you are in a relationship with a robot.

LARS: She's just like a real girl.

HWOARANG: Robot tail! {laughing even louder}

LARS: Shut up you gay cowboy.

HWOARANG: I obviously go out with Asuka, and I'm not even wearing that outfit right now.

LARS: Okay, you bi curious ass hole.

HWOARANG: You're just mad because you can't get a real woman.

LARS: Fuck you.

ALISA: {still arguing with Leo} Once you figure out your gender, ask me a question.

LEO: When you can get a real orgasm let me know.

ALISA: What do you know about one? You can't find anyone dumb enough to go out with you and give you one because no one knows what you are.

LEO: Go fuck one of the Jacks or something.

XIAOYU: {exchanges looks with Jin} This is disturbing.

JIN: I'll stop it. {stands up and clears his throat} Cease.

HWOARANG: Sit your psychopathic ass down before I beat you down.

JIN: Oh come on.

LARS: Shut the hell up Jin.

XIAOYU: {screams very loudly}

{everyone goes silent}

XIAOYU: Finally some peace and quiet. Now lets eat like civilized people.

{everyone resumes eating}

{focus turns to the adult table}

JUN: I can't believe those kids.

KAZUYA: I thought we raised Jin better.

JUN: We? You mean me?

KAZUYA: I helped.

JUN: You came right before we were attacked.

KAZUYA: And when Ogre came, I whisked you away to a safe place.

JUN: And you left Jin alone in the forest.

KAZUYA: I never said I helped Jin.

JUN: Sometimes I wonder why I married you.

UNKNOWN: I wonder why you married him too.

JUN: Butt out.

UNKNOWN: Mom told you not to marry him but you wouldn't listen.

ANNA: This is getting juicy. {looks as if she's watching a reality show}

JUN: I loved him then and I love him now.

UNKNOWN: You broke Mom's heart.

YOSHI: {looks at Unknown} You and Jun are sisters?

UNKNOWN: Yes, but sometimes I don't see how.

KAZUYA: I always hated you Unknown. What was your name, I forgot.

UNKNOWN: {Thinks for a minute} I forgot. Jun, do you remember?

JUN: I know that it started with an M.

NINA: This is sad.

JUN: {Ignores Nina} Call mom.

UNKNOWN: I forgot her number.

KUNI: Unknown sucks.

UNKNOWN: I'm not going to waste my time on you today.

KAZUYA: Kuni, what is your last name?

KUNI: It's the same as Yoshimitsu's.

KAZUYA: Oh, big shocker! What is Yoshimitsu's last name?

KUNI: Ask him.

KAZUYA: Why can't you answer me?

KUNI: Why can't you ask Yoshimitsu?

KAZUYA: Yoshimitsu, what is you last name?

YOSHIMITSU: It's Manji code not to reveal anything but your first name.

KAZUYA: See Kuni, was it that hard.

KUNI: No, but I didn't feel like answering you.

ANNA: This isn't interesting anymore.

LEE: I can do something interesting for you. {says in suggestive tone}

ANNA: Oh yeah baby!

LEE: {stands on the table and undoes his shirt} Are you ready!

MICHELLE: That was the title of the character select music from the second tournament.

BRYAN: Random!

NINA: I liked that song.

LEE: Will you to please be quiet. {continues taking off his shirt}

HEIHACHI: Put our shirt back on, you're embarrassing me!

LEE: {finally done taking his shirt off starts singing} My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.

HWOARANG: {joins in} And they're like its better than yours.

{Every one looks around uncomfortably except for Anna, and a few others}

GANRYU: {continues song moving comically} Damn right its better than yours. I can teach you but I have to charge.

KAZUYA: Shut the fuck up!

LEE: God, you are such a buzz kill.

KAZUYA: I will not tolerate this gay shit.

HWOARANG: That is an offensive.

KAZUYA: When haven't I been offensive.

JUN: When we are making love.

JIN: Eww that's disgusting.

KAZUYA: Don't act like you don't fuck anyone.

JIN: I don't.

KAZUYA: Remember when your mom and I caught you with Xiaoyu.

JIN: I told you, I was just making sure everything was working in there.

KAZUYA: By shoving you dick in her p-

JUN: I'm right here. And why are you talking so vulgar.

KAZUYA: Because I'm irritated with this whole fu-

JUN: (pops Kazuya's hand) Watch it.

KAZUYA: With this whole freaking dinner.

JUN: *sighs*

HEIHACHI: Desert should be coming out soon.

XIAOYU: Are we having ice cream.

HEIHACHI: How about no. We are having cheese cake.

ANNA and NINA: My favorite.

ANNA: Jinks, you owe me a soda.

NINA: We are too old for that game.

ANNA: You're a buzz kill too.

NINA: No I'm not. I just no how to behave at a formal dinner.

PAUL: Your panties are nice.

NINA: Why the hell are you looking down there you sick bastard. {she yells}

{everyone looks at Nina }

NINA: See, you have to know how to behave for certain occasions.

LEI: Okay… {clears his throat} you've never answered my question.

MICHELLE: What was your question again.

LEI: Have we figured out where we are going for our trip?

MICHELLE: I was thinking Egypt.

NINA: It's too hot. Maybe Aspen.

{people converse about Aspen}

ANNA: I've always wanted to go to Brazil and get me a fine man.

NINA: You always want a man.

LEE: What about me.

ANNA: Honey, you have your side guys and I have mine.

LEE: That hurts.

KAZUYA: But it's too true.

JUN: You say it like you know from first hand experience.

KAZUYA: Well, umm…

JUN: You didn't…

KAZUYA: Well I was young and you were missing.

JUN: That's sick.

KUNI: I hope you got tested.

ANNA: What's that supposed to mean?

KUNI: That you are a walking STD you mindless ho.

ANNA: Well I've never.

M. LAW: You don't have to lie, we all know you have.

ANNA: Shut up before I kill all of you.

YOSHIMITSU: I'm sorry, but you can't put the same fear into us as your sister can.

ANNA: Why not, I'm an assassin too.

YOSHI: Really, I forgot.

PAUL: Face it, no ones afraid of a ho. Plus your sister has killed so many people and she looks like a tough bitch.

{Nina punches Paul in the stomach}

PAUL: What was that for?

NINA: That was for calling be a bitch.

{everyone laughs}

NINA: I'm not a bitch.

MICHELLE: Not all of the time at least.

JUN: Yeah, Nina can be quite charming at times and can actually be nice.

KAZUYA: Sure she can, and I can resist killing my father at an open moment.

JUN: Don't go there honey, we all know you can't kill him, you love him way too much.

KAZUYA: I hate that old bastard.

HEIHACHI: I'm sitting right here.

KAZUYA: So.

HEIHACHI: I'm going to beat your disrespectful ass.

KAZUYA: Bring it on old man.

{Kazuya and Heihachi assume their fighting stances}

KUNI: You've got to record this Jack.

P. JACK: Who me?

KUNI: No, you don't have a recorder, remember.

P. JACK: Oh yeah.

JACK 6: I'll do it.

{Jack 6 gets into recording position while everyone else face Kazuya and Heihachi}

JIN: I hope they both kill each other.

ASUKA: You don't mean that for real do you?

JIN: Of course not, but I have to say something.

XIAO: Watch out!

{Kazuya flies above the kiddie table into a wall}

JUN: STOP IT NOW! (yells at the top of her lungs)

{everyone stops and looks at Jun in amazement}

JUN: Excuse me, but I hate to see violence, especially between family.

JIN: Are you okay mom?

JUN: I'm fine.

LEI: Can we stay on the topic of my question for once.

BRYAN: God Lei, calm down.

LEI: I just get really pissed when no one takes me seriously.

BRUCE: You sound like my mom.

LEI: Shut up.

HWOARANG: So where are we going this year.

HEIHACHI: We are going to Antarctica.

EVERYONE: What the hell?

HEIHACHI: What's wrong with Antarctica? It's beautiful, lots of water, no one to distract us-

ASUKA: And too damn cold.

JULIA: And there is nothing there.

HEIHACHI: I see. I guess there wouldn't be any hotels there either.

UNKNOWN: Duh!

HEIHACHI: Well let's see where else we can go.

KAZUYA: Why don't we go to a scenic island?

HEIHACHI: That would be good. But the only problem is that we always go somewhere warm and tropical.

KAZUYA: But the place I'm thinking of will be different than anything we've ever been too.

HEIHACHI: How so?

KAZUYA: We would be the only one's there.

ASUKA: What part of us not wanting to be in a land of nothing don't you understand?

KAZUYA: Jun, get your niece.

JUN: Let him finish dear.

ASUKA: (groans) Sure.

KAZUYA: Thank you. The island has all of the conveniences of a resort, but we would be the only ones there.

ANNA: What would I do about men?

PAUL: Look around babe, what do you see.

ANNA: A bunch of people who look like men, but probably aren't.

LEE: That hurts.

ANNA: Okay, a bunch of loser men.

HWOARANG: We can still bone though.

ASUKA: (punches Hwoarang in the arm) Remember who you're dating or else.

HWOARANG: Damn baby, I was just playing.

ASUKA: Watch it.

GANRYU: Will we have to hunt for our own food.

KAZUYA: I just said it has all of the conveniences of a resort.

GANRYU: I know, but you Mishimas have a habit of saying one thing and meaning another.

KAZUYA: Trust me, I've been there before when I was in high school.

HEIHACHI: When was that? I don't remember such a thing.

KAZUYA: When I was in 10th grade.

LEE: Oh yeah, you said you were going to America for a study trip.

HEIHACHI: You lied to me. You little bastard.

KAZUYA: It took you over 30 years to figure it out, so shut up about it you senile old fart.

{Heihachi punches Kazuya in the stomach and they start fighting again}

MICHELLE: Jun, I still don't know how you live through this.

JUN: To be honest, neither do I. It's like I'm mysteriously drawn to him or something.

NINA: It must be surprising if someone so peaceful and angelic manages to marry a, well devil.

ANNA: He's a tiger in bed, that's why you stay with him, Right?

JUN: Well-

NINA: Just because you're a sex crazed slut doesn't mean that everyone one else is.

ANNA: Shut up Nina.

NINA: Make me.

{Nina and Anna begin to fight}

STEVE: Ugh, there they go again.

HWOARANG: Damn, that's hot. RIP HER SHIRT OFF! (yells)

ASUKA: That's it. (She pulls a crowbar out of her purse and hits Hwoarang in the head with it.

HWOARANG: Shit! That hurt.

ASUKA: Stop making remarks about other hot women.

HWOARANG: Okay, as long as you don't hit me with a freaking crowbar again.

ASUKA: Deal. (Now she grabs Hwoarang's head and turns it away from the cat fight like he is a little kid)

JIN: That's right Asuka. Show him who's boss!

HWOARANG: You'll pay for that Kazama. (he then pounces on Jin)

XIAOYU: I wish everyone would stop fighting. It makes me so sad.

LEO: Aw quit your whining you big brat.

XIAOYU: I'm not a brat, I just hate violence.

LILI: But you were in the tournament.

XIAOYU: I only fight for good reason.

STEVE: You sound just like your grandfather.

XIAOYU: (starts crying) Now I sound like an old man. (now kicks her feet hysterically)

STEVE: She must be having monthly issues.

LEO: Like she can have monthly issues. (snickers)

ALISA: You're one to talk.

LEO: I'm about tired of your ass.

ALISA: Do something about it.

LEO: Bitch you're dead. (attacks Alisa)

LEI: (Now extremely red and sweaty) Okay, I am really pissed now. If someone else starts fighting I'll beat the hell out of everyone.

BRYAN: Throws a coffee pot at Lei.

LEI: Ahh! That's it, you're dead Bryan. Deader than you already are.

{Bryan and lee starts beating each other with random objects}

GANRYU: So Michelle, you want to go out on a date tomorrow.

MICHELLE: How about no.

GANRYU: But you know you love me.

MICHELLE: For the millionth time, I hate you.

GANRYU: You're just trying to make me jealous.

MICHELLE: Make you jealous? What the hell are you talking about? I H-A-T-E Y-O-U!

GANRYU: What does that spell?

MICHELLE: I hate you, dumb hippo.

JUN: Please don't insult the animals, they don't deserve such.

MICHELLE: Sorry.

GANRYU: That's okay.

MICHELLE: I was talking to Jun.

GANRYU: You said you want to make out by the lagoon?

MICHELLE: NO!

{Ganryu grabs Michelle's waist and tries to kiss her. Just as their lips are about to meet, michelle pulls out her hatchet and jabs it into Ganryu's arm.}

GANRYU: How did you know I like it rough?

MICHELLE: EW you nasty pervert. (She tries to slice his arm off, but only slightly breaks the skin.)

JULIA: Is that chocolate coming out of his cut?

JUN: I think it is.

MICHELLE: (gagging) That is so gross.

GANRYU: Suck it out.

JULIA: Don't talk to my mom like that.

GANRYU: Oh you want to tickle my fat?

JULIA and MICHELLE: Die! (they bout attack Ganryu, who likes it)

{Random fights continue to break out}

JUN: Well at least my dear Asuka isn't fighting.

ASUKA: Lili give me that napkin over there.

LILI: Give me the napkin over there what?

ASUKA: Now.

LILI: Try again.

ASUKA: Or I'll kick your prissy ass.

LILI: I'm sorry, but that's not the correct answer.

ASUKA: I'm going to punch the Prada off your ass.

LILI: No need to be- (Asuka punches her in the mouth. Lili retaliates and yet another fight ensues)

JUN: Oookay…So much for that.

{Jun leaves the room for a minute then comes back with a Federal Signal Thunderbolt 1000T siren}

JUN: Ahem. (everyone continues to fight) Well I tried.

{Jun activates the massive siren and covers her ears with a random pair of noise cancelling earplugs. Every one stops and winces in pain}

JUN: That's better.

NINA: How the hell did you get a freaking tornado siren?

LEE: And why did you set it off?

JUN: To Nina, I have my ways. To Lee, because all of you are fighting like a bunch of rabid dogs.

LEE: Well that explains it.

KAZUYA: You really have shown us another side of you today. I'm a little scared.

JUN: I was going to show you one particular side of me but you messed that up. (she says suggestively)

KAZUYA: Aw phooey! (Snaps his finger)

JUN: So we have decided to go to the Island for our vacation. I have made the arrangements already and we are scheduled to depart in three days at 12:00 PM. Any questions?

HEIHACHI: Yeah, Isn't it my job to make these decisions and arrangements.

JUN: You were too busy being immature.

HWOARANG: Burn!

JUN: Be quiet young man.

HWOARANG: Yes ma'am.

JUN: Now everyone may leave. Have a beautiful night.

{Everyone left after that}

**Here is the end everyone. If you liked it or not please give me feedback. **

**STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL! It will be about the annual trip. I guarantee much more comedy and ridiculousness.**


End file.
